


Up10tion Collection

by whats1fandom



Category: UP10TION
Genre: And have writers block, Basically just drabbles, For when im bored, M/M, thats the reason, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1fandom/pseuds/whats1fandom
Summary: So this is just going to be my one shot collection of Up10tion, because I love them. I am not taking requests right now, but I might later. Oh, and most of these will be drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

Fluffy Weiyoul fluff stuff ahead, enjoy! (219 word count)

 

There are many things to love about Yein.

For starters, he is the most beautiful (this is mostly Sungjun's opinion, but we will move on) person that one can ever meet. His smile can save lives, and don't even start on his cute Bunny teeth.

But those things aren't what Sungjun loves most about his boyfriend.

It's the little things Sungjun loves the most.

The way Yein always is so kind to everyone, even if he is in a 'bad' mood. And the way Yein always nags like a mother to their younger friends.

It's when Sungjun wakes up in the morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. How Yein will make sure to call him at every break.

It's how when Sungjun feels stressed, Yein puts his arms around the taller and sings in that angelic voice of his.

Sungjun loves how innocent Yein is, even if he isn't as pure as people think (but then again, that was also Sungjun's fault).

He loves how Yein will act like a hyper child when he sees something he likes. Sungjun finds it absolutely adorable.

He loves that Yein doesn't mind the height difference, and doesn't comment on how awkward and lanky Sungjun is.

Yes, there are many things to love about Seon Yein.

Andd Sungjun finds himself loving all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwanhee likes messing with Dongyeol.

It is a known fact that Hwanhee is an immature twat. It's sometimes hard for the members to tell the difference from him and Dongyeol. Now, while Dongyeol is a childish boy, Hwanhee just seems to take it to a whole other level. And no one wants him to.

Especially not Dongyeol.

Dongyeol loves Hwanhee, he really does. They are best friends( (and maybe a little more), but sometimes, even Dongyeol himself can get annoyed with the older maknae.

"Dongyeollie!" Came Hwanhee's loud voice from down the hall.

Dongyeol groans into his pillow, and tries to hide from the older boy.

''Dongyeeol! Why are you ignoring me?!" Hwanhee shouts, ripping the covers off of Dongyeol and jumping on top of him.

"Hwan-ah, get off of me! I'm trying to go to sleep." Dongyeol groans.

"Sleep? That's good because I'm tired too." Hwanhee rolls off of Dongyeol's scrawny body and lays next to him.

"Night Dongyeollie!"

"Good night Hwanhee." Dongyeol mumbles.

He will never understand Hwanhee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont want to say anything. im ashamed of this mess.


	3. Ways To Confess (Xiaohee)

"Hyuuungggg!!" 

Wooseok sighs once he hears the whine of his younger friend, making room on his bed. He tells Jinhoo that he has to leave the phone, making sure to tell the older that he loves him, and then he ends the call.

Right as Hwanhee bursts through the door.

"Hyung, I need your help." Hwanhee says, not even bothering to greet the older male.

"What is it this time Hwan?" 

Hwanhee plops down on Wooseok's bed, and groans into the mattress. "I'm so confused hyung."

"Dongyeol?" Wooseok asks, though he already knows the answer.

"I don't understand him! One moment, we are acting all lovey dovey, and the next, we're like complete strangers! Like, I know that we aren't really dating, but everyone knows we're supposed to be together! We're perfect for each other. But Dongyeol? No, Dongyeol goes around flirting, and shit. Even when I'm right there! God, why can't Dongyeol just tell me how he really feels?!" Hwanhee rants, face red.

"Calm down Hwanhee. You're overreacting. Have you told Dongyeol how you feel? It probably will solve all of this."

"It can, but I can't confess first. It's Dongyeol's job to confess first. Didn't Jinhoo hyung confess first?"

Wooseok snorts at that. "Please, that coward would have never confessed. I wasn't waiting around for him. If you really love Dongyeol than just tell him. You don't have to wait for him."

"But I don't wanna!" Hwanhee whines.

"Then I guess you want Dongyeol to get married to some random chick, get married, and forget all about you." Wooseok can't help but laugh at the heartbroken look Hwanhee gives him.

"He can't do that!"

"Well he will if you he never knew about your feelings. He'll just think you never liked him like that."

"I guess you're right, I'm going to tell him. I'm gonna go right now. Thank you so much Wooseokie hyung!" Hwanhee hugs his hyung tightly before rushing out the door.

"Good luck dealing with him Dongyeol." Wooseok says, shaking his head.

XXXXXXX

"Dongyeol? I need to tell you something super important." Hwanhee says as soon as the door opens.

"Um, okay? Come in." Dongyeol opens the door wider to let Hwanhee through. When Hwanhee walks in, Dongyeol closes the door and follows Hwanhee into the living room.

"So, what do you need to tell me?"

Hwanhee takes a deep breath. This is it. "Okay, here goes. I really, really, really like you."

This doesn't seem to have any affect on Dongyeol. "I know."

"What, you don't have anything else to say?" Hwanhee asks. He's no sure if he should feel embarrassed, relived, or angry.

"I already knew that. But thanks for telling me, I wasn't too sure, since you're always flirting with everyone." 

Okay, so maybe it wasn't Dongyeol who did the flirting. 

"Wait, how do you know if I never told you?"

"You talk in your sleep a lot Hwan ah."

"Oh, well this is kind of awkward." Hwanhee says.

"If it helps, i like you too."

Hwanhee sighs. "Thanks."

This isn't the scenario Hwanhee had imagined once Dongyeol confessed. He guesses he has to work with it though, so whatever


End file.
